Detective Park
by DEMON614
Summary: "Hati- hati jika kau berurusan dengan detektif Park, sekali ia menguncimu... Kau tak akan bisa menghindar" BOYXBOY/ YAOI/ BL/ Park Chanyeol as Main Cast.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Park

By : PhoenixBe

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : siapa aja bisa muncul

Rating : T+ / M

Summary : "Hati- hati jika kau berurusan dengan detektif Park. Sekali ia menguncimu, kau tak akan bisa menghindar..."

WARNING !

DLDR ! YAOI ! BOYXBOY !

Kenalkan... aku detektif Park Chanyeol, atasanku memberiku tugas untuk mencari

pelaku pembunuhan pianis terkenal Oh Sehun (22th). Kasus ini baru pertama kali ku jumpai

selama aku menjadi detektif. Ku akui pelaku pembunuhan pianis Oh sungguh cerdas, ia

menghabisi Oh Sehun tetapi ia juga membereskannya begitu rapi, jejaknya hampir tak terlihat

tapi jika kalian memperhatikannya lagi aku yakin kalian pun dapat memecahkan teka- teki

yang ditinggalkan si pelaku.

"Ini berkas- berkas kasus Pianis Oh, kuharap kau dapat menemukan pelakunya Park! "

"Tenang saja Kim, aku tak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri setelah merebut kasus yang

tak kau selesaikan ini " aku memberikan smirk pada detektif tak profesional di depanku –Kim

Jongdae- hah.

"Hei, Ketua Yong memberikan kasus ini padamu bukan karena aku tidak bisa

menyelesaikannya bodoh! I- itu karena ak- Yak! Dasar junior kurang ajar! Aku sedang

bicara padamu! "

"AKU SIBUK SENIOR! MAAFKAN AKU! " teriakku sambil berlalu dari hadapannya.

Aku mulai mempelajari kasus ini, Pianis Oh ditemukan tak bernyawa di

apartementnya empat hari sebelum ia akan menggelar konser di Amerika pada tanggal 16

April, dengan kondisi kedua tangannya yang raib dan terdapat bekas cekikan di

lehernya, pelaku memotong tangan Pianis Oh. Disini hanya terdapat satu barang bukti yang

ditinggalkan pelaku, secarik kertas dengan tulisan ' _Prelude in G minor Op. 23_ __ _No._ _ **5**_ _'_ yang

ditemukan di saku mantel yang saat itu dikenakan oleh Pianis Oh. Menurut berkas, orang-

orang yang kemungkinan merupakan pelaku pembunuhan ini adalah...

Byun Baekhyun, 22th

Merupakan asisten pribadi Oh Sehun yang belum lama ini mengundurkan diri karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Ia mengundurkan diri tepat sehari sebelum Oh Sehun meninggal.

Kim Junmyeon, 24th

Ia adalah patner yang akan berkolaborasi dengan Pianis Oh, ia sempat menemui Oh Sehun untuk membahas lagu apa yang akan mereka bawakan tiga hari sebelum waktu kematiannya.

Xi Luhan, 18th

Tunangan Oh Sehun, ia juga seorang pianis. Luhan memainkan lagu karya Sergei Rachmacinoff untuk acara peresmian studionya empat hari sebelum Pianis Oh meninggal.

Dengan bukti yang tertera di berkas ini sudah sangat jelas siapa pelaku pembunuhan

Pianis Oh, hah... Kim Jongdae memang detektif tak profesional. Apa kalian sependapat

Denganku ?

-THE END-

Hallo... gua author baru di sini /halah. Hayoo pada bisa nebak siapa

pembunuh Oh Sehun? Wkwk... cari tau sendiri yee, ini drabble bakal gua apdet tiap minggu

plus jawaban teka- tekinya /ga janji /plakk! Gua buat ceritanya singkat- singkat aja takut lu

pada bosen ama cerita gua /alesan Okedeh, sekian bacot gua, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Park

By : PhoenixBe

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : siapa aja bisa muncul

Rating : T+ / M

Summary : "Hati- hati jika kau berurusan dengan detektif Park. Sekali ia menguncimu, kau tak akan bisa menghindar..."

WARNING !

DLDR ! YAOI ! BOYXBOY ! TYPO DIMANA- MANA!

Hai... ketemu gue lagi wkwk. Semoga ga bosen ye lu pada. Langsung aja deh, pembunuh Pianis Oh adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JENG JENG !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XI LUHAN

Kenapa Xi Luhan?

Inget barang bukti yang bunyinya ' _Prelude in G minor Op. 23_ _No._ _ **5**_ _' ?_

Disitu ada 3 angka, 2 3 & 5\. Kalo kita liat di daftar orang yang dicurigai, Luhan mainin salah satu lagu karya Sergei Rachmacinoff 4 hari sebelum Pianis Oh meninggal. Nah coba di utak- atik angkanya, disini kita jadi punya empat angka berurutan ad sama 5 yang artinya angka empat melengkapi satu angka yang rumpang. Kalo di urutin lagi huruf nomer 4 dari judul lagu yang jadi barang bukti adalah huruf 'L' tau dong yang namanya pake huruf 'L' siapa? Masih kurang yakin? Coba kalo di urutin dari kata- katanya

1 Prelude

2 In

3 G

4 Minor

Minor bisa melambangkan sedikit bisa juga melambangkan kecil/ mungil/ orang yang belum dewasa, inget umur Luhan berapa disitu? 18, 4 tahun lebih muda dari umurnya Sehun, lagi lagi angka empat ya... Masih ga yakin lagi? Luhan mainin lagu karya siapa? Yap, Sergei Rachmacinoff... kalo kalian cari di internet, lagu Prelude in G minor Op.23 No. 5 merupakan karya dari Sergei Rachmacinoff. Nah, udah kejawab kan siapa pembunuhnya? Hehe...

...

"Baekhyunnie... aku pulang !"

Tak ada sahutan, kemana si mungil itu? Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur, biasanya sore hari seperti ini Baekhyun akan memasak untuk makan malam nanti. Aku tidak sabar menemuinya.

"Baekhyunnie... eodigaaayo?"

"Ooo... Yeollie, aku di dapur !"

Benarkan... kususul ia ke dapur, aku akan- oh astaga... kalian tak akan percaya apa yang kulihat saat ini, Byun Baekhyun... sedang menungging di depan kulkas, ia hanya memakai celana pendek, kaki mulusnya terekspos begitu saja dan ah... pantat kenyal itu, aku ingin meremasnya, me-

"Yakk! Park Mesum! Apa yang kau lihat hah?"

"Hehe... Kau sangat seksi sayang..."

"Tumben sudah pulang? Kau tidak kencan dengan kasus- kasusmu hm?" Ia kembali sibuk dengan -entah apa itu di atas kompor-. Ku peluk ia dari belakang, aroma masakannya sangat enak, dia sedang membuat sup ternyata. Kukecupi bahu mulusnya yang sedikit mengintip dibalik kaos kebesaran itu.

"Aku membawa tugasku pulang, Yeollie rindu Baekhyunnie..."

Baekhyun menunduk, haha neomu kyeopta. Perlahan, kujulurkan tanganku untuk mematikan kompor, aku membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadapku. ia masih menunduk.

"Baek..." ku angkat dagu runcingnya, Baekhyunnie sangat imut dengan kedua pipi memerah, aku mendekatkan bibirku dengannya dan

Cup

Bibir kami bersentuhan, ah manisnya... kulumat bibir semanis cherry milik kekasihku ini. Tanganku tak tinggal diam, aku mengabsen tubuhnya satu per satu.

"nghh... Chanyeolliehh..." ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku, ciuman kami semakin intens. Desahannya mengalun sangat indah di telingaku. Kami saling bertarung lidah, mencecap manisnya bibir masing- masing.

"cpkh... mhh... Chanhh... Yeolliehh... ak- akuuhh..."

"mmh... wae sayangh? Cpkh..."

"akuhh..."

Bruuut!

Tunggu... apa baru saja Baekhyun kentut?

"Aku ingin pup! Ish, taruh masakannya dimeja! Aku mau ke kamar mandi"

Ia meninggalkanku di dapur dengan juniorku yang menegang, pundakku melorot ke bawah.

"Baekhyunnie! Bagaimana dengankuuu?"

"MIANHAE... SELESAIKAN DENGAN TANGANMU YEOLLIE! " ia menyahut dari kamar mandi

"Sial..."

...

Aku sedang meneliti kasus baru saat Baekhyun masuk ke ruang kerjaku, ia membawa secangkir teh, meletakkannya di atas meja lalu duduk disebelahku. Abaikan Park, kau sedang marah dengannya.

"Yeollie.."

"..."

"Sedang sibuk ya?"

Aku masih serius membaca berkasku

"Chanyeollie..."

"hm..."

"Kasus apa kali ini?"

"Pembunuh berdarah dingin" jawabku singkat

Ia mencebik, imutnyaaaa...

"Yeollie marah ya?"

"ani"

"ck, lalu kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu Park?"

"Wajahku tampan Byun"

"Ish... Mianhae..."

"Cium..."

"MWO ?"

"Cium, akan kumaafkan jika kau menciumku..."

"Shireo !"

"Ya sudah, keluar! Aku sedang sibuk!"

Cup! Ia mencium pipiku

"Yakk ! Apa itu?"

"Katamu aku harus menciummu untuk mendapatkan maaf, sudah kucium Tuan Detektif"

"Ish, kau tidak asik Nyonya Park !"

"Mehroong..." ia menjulurkan lidahnya, siapa yang menyangka jika ia berumur 21 tahun jika tingkahnya imut seperti itu?

"Yeollie... siapa ini?" Baekhyun mengambil salah satu foto di mejaku

"Hmm... namanya Kim Jongin, ia tersangka dalam kasus ini Baek"

"Boleh kutahu kasusnya? Aku ingin membantu"

"Pembunuhan, korbannya Kim Junmyeon CEO Kim Corp. Kim Jongin adalah sekertaris sekaligus sepupu Kim Junmyeon. Pembunuh memutilasi korban, potongan tubuhnya di buang di tiga tempat Baek"

"Omo! Ngeri sekali, apa sudah ditemukan semua?"

"Ya, meskipun sangat sulit, lokasinya berjauhan satu sama lain. kau tau? Kepalanya ditemukan di belakang rumah Kim Jongin"

"Jinja? Bukankah sama saja itu bunuh diri? Kau membunuh orang dan jasadnya kau taruh di belakang rumahmu, wah... Kim JongIn terlalu berani"

"Ya... tapi kurasa ada yang aneh Baek"

"Mwonde?"

"Kim Jongin... Ia terlihat depresi akan kematian CEO Kim"

"Itu aneh... keunde, apa ada tersangka lain? Seseorang yang mencurigakan?"

"Ini..." Aku memperlihatkan beberapa foto ke Baekhyun

"Namanya Amber, dia teman lama Junmyeon, namanya ada di daftar panggilan terakhir di ponsel CEO Kim mungkin aku dapat bertanya sesuatu darinya"

"Lalu ini?"

"Itu Do Kyungsoo, dia salah satu staff di Kim Corp. Bukan tersangka, ia sukarelawan yang membantu tim kami menemukan potongan tubuh CEO Kim"

"Apa yang satu ini tersangka?"

"Ya, namanya Oh Sehun... kabarnya ia pernah mencoba membunuh CEO Kim saat ia menghadiri seminar di Jeju, informasi lain menyebutkan ia dendam kepada CEO Kim karena telah menghina ibunya di depan banyak orang, dia sekertaris lama CEO Kim"

"Yang ini?"

"Yakk! Itu fotoku Baek..." Ia menunjukkan fotoku dari layar ponselnya, dasar.

"hehe... maaf sayangku"

"Dimana potongan tubuh CEO Kim ditemukan?"

"Coba kita lihat, badannya ditemukan di Sangam-dong, kaki dan tangannya di temukan di Kangdong-gu dan kepalanya berada dibelakang rumah Kim Jongin "

"Dimana rumah Kim Jongin?"

"Rumah Kim Jongin ada diii..." aku membaca profil Kim Jongin

"Rumah Kim Jongin ada di Dongdaemun Baek..."

"hmm..." Baekhyun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, terkadang kekasihku ini bisa menebak dengan benar teka- teki yang ada di beberapa kasusku, hah... beruntungnya aku memilikinya

"Assa ! Dia pembunuhnya" Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu foto di mejaku

"MWO ?"

-THE END-

Hayoloh... siapa yang ditunjuk Baekhyun? Eaaa... mari menebak, yang bener bisa request chapter depan Chanyeol bakalan maen sama siapa... wkwk /pd bgt gua/plokk seharian ini gua di rumah ga ngapa- ngapain, jadi gua nulis chapter 2 ini/halah malah curhat/ Chapter ini lebih gampang dari yang pertama btw. udahlah, sampe ketemu di chapter depan yak!


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Park

By : PhoenixBe

.

.

.

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : siapa aja bisa muncul

Rating : T+ / M

Summary : "Hati- hati jika kau berurusan dengan detektif Park. Sekali ia menguncimu, kau tak akan bisa menghindar..."

.

.

.

WARNING !

DLDR ! YAOI ! BOYXBOY ! TYPO DIMANA- MANA!

.

.

.

Haiii... Ketemu sama gue lagi, seperti biasa gue bakal ngasih tau jawaban buat chapter sebelumnya. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa pembunuh yang mutilasi tubuhnya CEO Kim? Jawaban kali ini bakalan dijawab sama pasangan tercintah gue Chanyeol ama Baekhyun, aduh itu pasangan udah gue jadiin cast masih aja mau nyamber jatah gue bacot disini -_-"

Chanyeol : "Thor... kita kan juga pengen menyapa fans kita..."

Baekhyun : (Angguk- angguk imut)

Adoh meleleh gue liat lu Baek T.T

Baekhyun : "Baekhyunnie sayang author, muaach..."

Chanyeol : "YAKK ! BAEKHYUN JAN GANJEN !"

Ah elah onta arab -_- gue kaga incest woles ae lu /gaplok yeol /dibakarmassa. Udah lu bedua buruan jawab noh fans lu udah pada mimisan liat kalian daritadi rangkulan mele kek upil sama jari kelingking /ChanBaeksalting

Baekhyun : "Haaaaiiii aerieeeeesss cimit- cimitnya Bakhyunnie ^^... kangen Baekhyunnie ga? Kangen kan? Kangen dong... harus kangen... hihi, disini Baekkie sama Yeollie mau jawab teka- teki chapter sebelumnya..."

Chanyeol : (manggut- manggut)

Baekhyun : "nah, kuncinya ada di lokasi penemuan tubuh CEO Kim... Yeollie silakan menerangkan..."

Chanyeol : "Iya sayangku, btw Yeollie mau ngucapin terimakasih buat Baekhyunnie karena udah mbantu Yeollie jawab kasus pembunuhan ini... sini peluk cium dulu..." /pelukciummesraBaekhyun /Baekmerona /Baekkehilangankata-kata /Chanyeolketagihan /Baekdimangsa

YAKK ! PARK MESUM ! JANGAN DISINI WOY KALO MAU ENAENA ! BANYAK ANAK- ANAK LU PADA BAWA KAMERA NOH...!

Chanyeol : "hehe... maap Thor, Baekhyun menggoda sih, jadi pengen makan... Yaudah yok serius lagi, jadi bekhyun nemuin sesuatu tentang pembunuh sadis ini, kalian inget kan lokasi penemuan potongan tubuhnya Junmyeon dimana aja? Yap, ada di Sangam-dong, Kangdong-gu sama Dongdaemun... Sangamdong... Kangdonggu... Dongdaemun... Sangamdong... Kangdonggu... Dongdaemun... masing- masing punya suku kata yang bunyinya 'Dong' dimana letaknya ada di suku kata ketiga kedua sama kesatu

Sangam _ **dong**_ = 3

Kang _ **dong**_ gu = 2

 _ **Dong**_ daemun = 1

3... 2... 1... Sekarang coba kita balik angkanya biar urut dari yang terkecil oke? 1... 2... 3...

1 = Dongdaemun

2 = Kangdonggu

3 = Sangamdong

Darisini kita ambil huruf depannya aja, DKS... apaan tuh DKS ? Inget ga sama orang yang bantuin tim Yeollie buat nemuin potongan tubuh CEO Kim sampe potongan tubuhnya ditemuin semua walaupun lokasinya berjauhan satu sama lain? Ya, Do... Kyungsoo... DKs... wah kok bisa cocok gitu ya? Hehe... dari situlah Baekkie nemuin pelaku sebenarnya dalam kasus pembunuhan CEO Kim ini... gampang kan?"

...

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo ssi... kenapa kau membunuh idolamu sendiri ? bukankah kau sangat mencintainya ?"

"Aku datang di hari ulang tahunnya..."

Hah, tersangka satu ini benar- benar membuatku ingin mencekiknya, sudah lebih dari dua jam aku menginterogasinya dan dia tidak juga memberi alasan kenapa ia tega membunuh Kai – artis idola Kyungsoo-. Aku menatapnya sengit, aneh... ia terlihat sangat tenang untuk seorang pembunuh yang sedang diinterogasi.

"Kyungsoo sii... tolong bekerjasamalah... "

"Aku menjabat tangan halusnya... ia tersenyum padaku..."

"..." Aku diam, menunggu apakah ia akan bercerita mengenai sesuatu tentang pembunuhan itu

"Ia sangat menyukai Krong... "

"Akhir- akhir ini dia sering mengabaikan pola makannya..."

"Ia juga merokok dikamar mandi..."

"Aku memberikan boneka itu..."

"Aku sudah membungkus rapi dengan kotak kado spesial buatan ibuku..."

"Ia menerimanya ?"

"Ya..." jawabnya singkat, ia tersenyum. Jujur, jika saja kalian melihat psikopat ini kalian akan menuduhku salah tangkap, wajahnya imut. Menipu sekali.

"Bukankah ia sudah baik mau menerima kado darimu ? Harusnya kau senang Kyungsoo sii..."

"Harusnya aku senang..." senyumnya menghilang

"Kenapa kau membunuh Kai ?"

"Karena hanya ada gelap..."

.

.

.

.

.

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

Hayoloh... kenapa si Kyungsoo bunuh Kai ? Oh iya, jawabannya bener sayangku **itsathenazi**... kamu mau req siapa buat duet bareng detektif Chan di chap depan ? kkk... peminat Detektif Park ga banyak ya? Ngebosenin ya ? hehe... maaf kalo gitu, author bakal bikin yg lebih baik lagi buat chap2 depannya nanti... btw chap ini aku ambil ide dari salah satu blog yg emang isinya pertanyaan2 kek detektif gitu, jdi kalo ada yg ngerasa pernah baca kasus di atas itu author kembangin dari ide blog orang ya... hehe... sampai jumpa dengan kasus detektif park yang lain di chap depan...


End file.
